


Instrumentals: One Shots

by Shmehua1



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 16:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmehua1/pseuds/Shmehua1
Summary: One shots, or stories that I have yet to continue writing.I don't own LWAOr any music.Please don't flag me for copyright .





	1. Chapter 1

Akko turned up her speaker as she washed the dishes. The strum of the guitar almost touched her soul, a smile played on her lips hearing the familiar lyrics play.

"Pack yourself a toothbrush dear  
Pack yourself a favorite blouse"

She sang along.

Diana on the other hand sat at her desk, a lot had been on her mind lately with working at the hospital. Paper work spread neatly across the wooden table.

"Akko…" Diana started furrowing her eye brows.

"Take a withdrawal slip  
Take all of your savings out" Akko continued tapping feet to the beat of the drums.

"Akko. Will you please turn down the music?"

"'Cause if we don't leave this town  
We might never make it out  
I was not born to drown"

Diana stood up ad walked into the kitchen. At any other time, her wife would have looked absolutely adorable swaying her hips side to side to the music, and singing the song with a bright smile on her face in nothing but sports bra and sweatpants.

"Baby, come on…"

"Akko!"

"Yikes!" Akko jumped at the sound of her name. In all honesty Akko had gotten used to her name being called in such a tone, but with how serene she was feeling during the song, she couldn't help but be surprised.

Diana rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Akko please turn the music down, I have urgent work to take care of, and I am unable to focus rightly."

Fatigue was starting to set in for Diana. It was a long day, and looking to be a longer night. Akko turned down the music.

"Sorry Love, I didn't realize I was being too loud." Akko sighed. Every body seemed to need Diana around the city and around the clock, but Diana couldn't make everybody equal. Akko walked in front of Diana and hugged the blonde. "I'll make you some tea. Just go back and try to finish up."

Normally Akko would try to drag Diana out of her work, and Diana even looked forward to losing a fight of affection against Akko. Wrapping her arms around Akko, Diana hummed in agreement. In return for not starting a fight, Diana decided to finish at least the important paper, and leave the miscellaneous work for tomorrow.

"Go, before I change my mind." Akko playfully threatened. "However, I'm cleaning, thus music will be playing. Softly."

Diana nodded and went back to her work.

The type of music Akko decided to play was surprisingly relaxing, and probably boosted her moral in finishing patient paper work. Diana was aware of Akko's preference in music, however, she had no idea that Akko had a separate playlist for Jazz, or classical music. Akko usually listened to the newest hits, preferably rap mixed with old school sounds were her favorite to clean to.

So, it was unusual that Akko had settled on a Jazz playlist. Featuring artist such as Bill Evans, John Coltrane, and Miles Davis to name a few. Music like Jazz seemed to fit Akko's personality. Instruments playing to their own sounds, without regular meter, beat and formal structure. Performers who interpret a tune in individual ways, based on mood, experience, and interaction with band members or audience members. Improvisation was the best way to describe it. No rules, no meters, no papers, or scales.

The polar opposite of the classical music that Diana grew up learning and listening to. Not that classical music is any less valuable, just that it was always traditional. Although compositions could be tweaked to the performer's personality, at the end of the day there were rules, scales, and meters. To this day classical compositions are being played note- for- note, but Jazz could almost never be heard twice.

However, despite polar opposites, Diana felt that things like that were beneficial to the world. A continous journey of two contradictions pushing each other to new things. She couldn't help but think of her own opposition between her and Akko.

Diana was blue, Akko red. A chilly blonde, a fiery brunette. A prodigy, a dunce. A drizzle, a hurricane. Classical, and Jazzy.

Diana smiled at the finished papers, she had taken longer than she had intended, but everything was done, she didn't even need to worry about paper work tomorrow. And as if on que…

"Finally done, huh?" Akko draped her arms around Diana and buried her face into the thick blonde hair.

"Yes, Love. Thank you for the moment." Diana said leaning back into Akko's warmth.

With the flick of her wand, Akko turned up the speaker again playing the song she had been singing to earlier.

"Baby, come on…" Akko whispered. Akko moved to the side and grabbed Diana's hand gently pulling the blonde up to her feet.

Diana chuckled softly. "Try not to step on my toes."

_Forget what Father Brennan said  
We were not born in sin_

The song continued.

"I may not know how to waltz, but that doesn't mean I can't dance." Akko slid her arms around Diana's waist, an action that Akko found much easier now that her height caught up to Diana's.

_Leave a note on your bed  
Let your mother know you're safe_

Diana wrapped her arms around Akko's neck and relaxed. "I didn't know simple sway could constitute as dancing."

 _And by the time she wakes_  
We'll have driven through the state  
We'll have driven through the night

"How would you know, you're so stiff." Akko giggled starting to take control of the dance. "Baby, come on…"

The song started to pick up, and before she could comprehend what was going on. Diana found herself twirling and swinging around.

At first Diana was a little scared, hoping not to hit Akko or to hit any of the furniture. But as she started to let herself roll with Akko, she knew she would be ok. Diana relaxed and moved her body along with the song. Laughter filled the living room, Diana felt she could 'seize the day' again. Work seemed so small in miniscule now, that she couldn't have ever imagined why she was so stressed to begin with. Only one person could ever do this to her, reduce her to a breathless, energized girl again. Only Akko could.

The song wasn't particularly long. Almost as fast as Akko started twirling her around, Diana found herself swaying slowly at the end of the song wrapped up in Akko's warm embrace. Diana laid her head on Akko's shoulder. Akko tilted her head, whispering the outro of the song gently into Diana's ear.

 _Pack yourself a toothbrush dear_  
Pack yourself a favorite blouse  
Take a withdrawal slip  
Take all of your savings out  
'Cause if we don't leave this town  
We might never make it out

Although the song had ended, the two still swayed to their own beat, not letting each other go.

"Might never make it out, huh?" Diana mused. "Akko, let's go somewhere…"

Akko grinned. "We have work."

"Not for tomorrow."

"Do you have a plan?"

"We'll improvise. You're good at that." Diana pulled away from Akko just enough to look into her wife's red eyes. "Baby, come on…"


	2. Chapter 2

_Now I got clothes, money, and crowds screaming my name saying they love me._ Akko thought to herself throwing away another box of random knick- knacks from companies trying to get her to advertise their products. Apparently, there was profit to be made from the girl who learned all seven words, unlocked the Gran Triskelion, and brought magic back to the world.

Akko sighed. This isn't what she wanted. She it was nice to have recognition, who wouldn't want that? Especially someone like her who came from nothing but humble backgrounds. But she didn't want to be seen as a dollar sign.

Quickly, Akko turned back around and walked the crowded halls of the academy. Students were having a bit of free time before dinner and lights out time. She could feel the side glances, and whispers of her. Rumors of all kinds were being started, unlike the mean rumors from before, most of them now were about who she was hanging out with, or who was her 'bestest' friend. But they were rumors, and like all rumors, they weren't true.

Except the one about stealing cake from the kitchen. Akko did do that.

People often would stop Akko no matter where she was, just to butter up into her inner circle. Many boys wrote to her professing their undying love, when none of them even knew her, when some of them had even bullied her. Also, another thing Akko didn't want. She wanted to be a form of inspiration like her idol Shiny Chariot, not a trophy to be won over.

Despite being known as the school dunce, Akko was very perceptive towards others, she could more or less be able to tell from the first interaction of meeting someone what their intentions were of her. Before, Akko welcomed the meeting of new people and friends, but now it seemed that everyone that wanted to be around her were more interested in Akko 'the hero' and not Akko Kagari. She would rather be teased and berated like before at this point in her life, at least then people were honest, and their motives were clear. But now, Akko felt more alone than ever.

"You ok Akko?" Lotte asked feeling the dark vibes radiating off of her roommate, as they sat in the courtyard, thankful she found her friends.

"Throw away another box? If you want we can send it back with a potion that turns their hair colors immediately." Sucy added.

Akko smiled at the thought of business peoples leading professional meetings with bright neon green hairs would be funny. "Nah, that'd be hilarious, but people gotta make money, right?"

Lotte giggled, and Sucy laid back against the bench. "You're right, plus you'd definitely spill it on yourself somehow."

"Not before she probably throws it on us." Lotte laughed joining in on the teasing for once.

It was moments like these that Akko appreciated more than anything. A sense of normalcy. Having friends that saw Akko for Akko.

"Think about it guys. Sucy with bright blonde hair, or Lotte with Jet black hair? Me with pink hair or something? We'd be a wreck, everyone would remember rambunctious red squad." Akko giggled looking at the evening sky.

"No just you, Akko." Sucy stood up and stretched out her back.

"How are you holding up with all this 'popularity'?" Lotte asked not forgetting her first question.

Akko sighed. "To be honest, I kinda miss the days of being the loveable idiot."

"Lovea-?"

"Ok! Just the idiot then!" Akko interjected throwing her hands up in the air in defeat.

"Sucy!"

The three friends broke out in laughter. After a moment of silence catching their breaths Lotte spoke up. "Akko, we knew you before you were a hero, and we know you now as a hero."

"However, you're always gonna be 'Agitator Akko' to us." Sucy finished up. "Anyways, we're gonna head back to the room. You coming?"

Akko smiled and stood up feeling better than ever. "I have a better idea…" Akko began. Sucy and Lotte looked at each other, and sighed a smile playing across their faces. "That pie from dinner wasn't half bad… I'm sure there's extras left in the kitchen…"

 _Always the renegade…_ Both Lotte and Sucy thought. Akko grabbed both of their hands and raced back towards the school already improvising a scheme.


	3. Chapter 3

Diana looked on as Akko and her friends chatted and laughed together across the dinning hall. Akko was in an in-depth conversation about her home in Japan.

"I wish there were athletic clubs here!" Akko sighed resting her head on her palm.

"I mean there's broom racing" Lottle replied smiling at her homesick friend.

"It would be more of a competition on how long you can stay on your broom for you Akko." Sucy snickered.

"Hey! Come on, you can't deny I've gotten better!"

"Better at not hurting yourself."

Akko pouted, but Diana smiled.

"Anyways! I used to love running track and field, and playing soccer."

"I wouldn't doubt it Akko you're uncharacteristically athletic for your age."

The trio continued their conversation.

Diana couldn't help, but wished she had known Akko then. Just imagining Akko's bright smile as she scored goals, or won races in itself made Diana fill with pride over her friend.

Diana sighed, but at least she knows Akko now, especially after everything that's happened to them at Luna Nova. The two had become close friends, often studying and relaxing with each other, as normal friends would.

"Diana… Diana!" Barbara called out.

"Are you ok Diana?" Hannah asked worried. "You've been zoning out for a while now."

"Y- Yes" Dianna snapped out of her day dream. "I am fine."

Barbara and Hannah looked at each other and decided to not push the subject, whatever Diana was thinking about had to be important.

And it was. To her at least.

Akko peaked up and made eye contact with Diana. In the moment Akko's crimson eyes looked met her own, Diana panicked, and as an unconscious defense mechanism, Diana huffed and looked away.

Akko shrank back into her conversation, shyly looking away. Guilt rose in Diana.

 _Why did I just do that? Someone… Please… End me._  Diana thought embarrassed.

* * *

One of the few classes that Akko had been able to pass with flying colors was of course their Applied Spells class. Similar to P.E in a typical high school.

What the brunette lacked in magical skill she made up for in physical ability. Thus, she was also able to beat out most students. Class was set up like an obstacle course, where students had to dodge, defend, and fight off things that popped up or got in their way using spells learned in class.

While other spent time muttering incantations for barriers to protect them, Akko could easily dodge and out run combatants. Akko was also pretty good at thinking on her feet, using whatever terrain they were put in to her advantage. She didn't waste time using spells unless she absolutely needed them or if it was a spell she had mastered enough to not destroy anything on accident. Diana wasn't the only one in class who enjoyed watching Akko use little to no magic to finish the course, it was pretty amazing to watch, and because it was so impressive the professor never failed her despite her magical skill.

Diana watched as Akko stretched, and warmed up. Not that their P.E uniform was scandalous, but it didn't leave a lot to imagine. Especially when Akko insisted on rolling her shorts and sleeves. Saying it helped her move better.

Diana smiled encouragingly at Akko. "You got this." She mouthed. Akko grinned from ear to ear and gave Diana the thumbs up.

Akko was the first up. She took a deep breath as she bent down in her set position, as if she was getting into runners blocks in a track race. Diana blushed when she realized Akko butt was in line with were she just so happened to be standing.

_What was the term again? 'dat booty tho…'?_

Diana shook her head. These feelings were getting hard to ignore.

"Set…" Their professor raised her hand up. Akko perked up and leaned forward a bit. "Go!" The professor chopped her hand down like a knife, and Akko took of running in full sprint.

Immediately the goblin helper dressed as enemies began casting faux spells to distract Akko and to make her lose balance. But it was all for naught, Akko hurdled, dodged and out- maneuvered everything. Akko threw rocks and kicked up dirt to distract and blind the goblins, only using small spells to knock the goblins down. In this particular obstacle course, the average time to finish it would be about 15 minutes, the fastest being 12 minutes. Akko finished it in 8. Almost more than half of a typical witch.

The brunet skidded to a halt after crossing the finish line. It seemed that despite her clumsiness, Akko could demonstrate a high degree of coordination and strength.

"Dammit! You literally destroyed my time by 6 minutes!" Amanda said throwing her hands to her face. "And you didn't even use magic!"

Akko bent over her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. There was another side though. Because Akko didn't use magic and relied on physical ability, it seemed to take a harder toll on her body than a typical witch.

"You… gotta practice like… Like you've never won…. And… perform… Like you've… Like you've never lost." Akko said in between breaths.

"Jeeze…" Amanda threw her arm around Akko. "Come on buddy, chest up. Otherwise you'll pass out."

Diana watched as the two walked towards the water station. Amanda and Akko seemed close, so much closer than Akko and herself. Once again, she had wished she had known Akko before, before she knew her now.

Could you blame her though? For wanting a little bit more. Akko was brave, Diana lacked courage. Diana was stiff, Akko was versatile. Diana was boring and Akko was endlessly fascinating. All she wanted a little more of Akko for herself.

Diana walked over to the two intending to only speak to Akko, but of course the American witch would never allow that.

"Yo Diana!" Amanda greeted. "You saw that? So not only can you not beat me, but it looks like Akko is at the top of that list too" Amanda said rubbing her knuckles into Akko's head.

"Come on Amanda, I'm tired still!" Akko tried to free herself. Usually she was stronger than even Amanda, but Akko had given her all into the obstacle course, there was no way she'd be able to hold her own.

"Chill Akko, just giving princess over here a taste of her own medicine." Amanda said grinning at Diana.

"My own medicine?" Diana inquired. "I do not have the slightest idea what you're implying Amanda."

"Really now?" Amanda raised an eyebrow. She let go of Akko and stood in front of Diana. Akko collapsed on the ground. The grass never felt so good to her. "You're telling me that you've forgotten about all those times you put us down, especially Akko. All those times to fuel your ego and superiority complex?"

Diana narrowed her eye. "I have not forgotten…" She whispered bitterly.

"Ah, what was that princess?" Amanda asked sarcastically, cupping her ear.

"I came her to simple congratulate Akko on her victory, and you continue to antagonize me." Diana was beginning to lose her cool. She just wanted to talk to Akko. Have a conversation that didn't have to do anything about studying or magic.

"Amanda, chill." Akko said sitting up looking worriedly at Diana.

"You may fool everyone else Cavendish, but I know better. I saw the way you looked at her during lunch. How do you think Akko feels to be brushed off despite her great feats? " A tone of playfulness was hinted in Amanda's statement. She was antagonizing Diana, but not to start a fight. She was leading on to something else.

_Dammit…_

The double meanings.

" _You may for everyone else Cavendish, but I know better."- I know how you feel about Akko, despite your cold demeanor towards her…._

" _I saw the way you looked at her during lunch" -Your stupid smile could be seen miles away_

" _How do you think Akko feel to be brushed off despite her great feats" – You keep treating her that way and you're gonna lose her…_

Diana softly gasped to herself.

"Amanda." Akko said pulling herself up. "That's enough. Diana isn't like how she used to be anymore. Trust me. Things are different now." Akko smiled brightly.

Diana had literally brushed her off hours ago, and here was the brunette defending her from someone who had been with Akko from the beginning.

"Thank you, Akko. B- But I did not ask for your protection." Diana spun around on her heels, and walked away. "I shall see you for our tutoring session."

Akko sighed. "Jeeze, what was that about? I can't even begin to describe her…"

"That right there Akko, is a  _tsundere_ " Amanda stated proudly.

"H-How do you even know what that is?!" Akko stuttered, completely flabbergasted by the fact Amanda was familiar with that word and its meaning.

"Oh? You didn't know? American's love anime." Amanda grinned.

"N-Nani!?"

* * *

Diana scanned the library looking for her favorite brunette. As she passed through many book shelves she finally came upon a sleeping brunette in a separate study room. The brunette had her arms crossed in front of her and her head laid snuggly on top, looking to the side. She was probably still tuckered out from the obstacle course. Diana sat silently next to Akko and laid her head on her arms much like the position Akko was in and watched her sleep peacefully for a moment, but alas. Something beneficial had to come from this session.

"Hey…" Diana spoke softly. "Akko, wake up." Diana reached out and pushed back some loose strands of hair behind Akko's ear.

If it hadn't happened already, it looks as if Diana had stumbled right into the palm of Akko's hands. Diana's heart fluttered as she bit her bottom lip. This was the most affectionate she had ever been to Akko, and the brunette wouldn't ever know.

Slowly Akko was starting to come to. "D-Diana?" Akko pulled herself up and leaned back against the chair stretching her sore muscles. "What time is it?"

Diana sat up and moved some books in front of Akko. "Time to study."

Akko groaned. "I'd rather do another obstacle course."

"I'm sure you would. Now what subject first?"

"How bout we start at Magical History, and then work our way to the less boring subject."

Diana giggled, and smiled. "Alright, whatever you say."

After a few hours of painful studying Diana closed the last book. "You should be fine for tomorrows test."

Akko gave a big smile. "Yeah, I actually feel prepare for once." The room got a quiet. It was almost deafening. "Have you been feeling ok lately Diana?"

Diana looked away from Akko. These feelings were so hard to ignore. "Yes Akko, I'm fine."

"Liar." Akko said bluntly.

Diana snapped her head towards Akko. "Can you blame me?" Diana blurted out.

"B-Blame you? For what?" Akko was visibly confused, but what seemed to bother Diana more was how dense Akko could be.

"Never mind, Akko" Diana pushed her seat back preparing to stand up.

"Diana, I'm not very smart. I'd like to think I can read people's emotions pretty well, but lately… Lately you've been so hard to read. One day we're having a great conversation, the next I'm being ignored." Akko grabbed Diana's hand almost desperately. "Just… Just stay ok? We don't have to talk about it. I- I like… I like these little study sessions."

Diana sat back down. "They… They don't bore you?"

"Never. You could never bore me." Akko stated with such confidence, that it shook Diana's core. The room was awkwardly quiet again. Akko was just about to say something to break the silence but was cut off by Diana.

"Am I crazy for wanting a little more?" Diana started.

"A little more of what?" Akko asked softly leaning in. The warmth radiating off of the brunette was intoxicating. It took ever shred of Diana's being to not lean closer towards Akko.

"A little more of you…" Diana bit her lip and looked at the ground. Once again silence ensued, and this was the worse one yet.

Akko was in shocked. "What…?"

Taking the response as a form of rejections, Diana instantly stood up looking towards the door. She was so embarrassed. There was no way they could fix this, no way she would be able to get over this. However, Akko had great physical ability, and almost as quickly as Diana stood up, Akko stood up too, quickly sliding her arms around Diana's waist and pulling her in against her body.

"A-Akko!" Diana felt like she was going to fall, but she didn't. Akko kept a firm, protective grip around her. Diana could feel the heat of Akko's body raising along with hers. She could almost hear the brunette's heartbeat, or was that her own? "Please… Say that it's the same…" Diana said almost like a question.

Akko leaned her face into the crook of Diana's neck. "It's… It's definitely the same…" Akko whispered. "In fact," Akko pulled away and leaned her forehead against Diana's forehead. Deep red blushes painted both girl's cheeks. "I want a  _lot_  more…"

Diana gasped softly, and wrapped her arms around Akko's neck, pulling the brunette closer. "As much as you want…" Diana whispered before she closed the gap between their lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Akko's first show afterparty was a hit, but of course it was. Diana was the one who planned it for her girlfriend anyways. Amanda sighed, for once the party atmosphere just wasn't doing it for her tonight. Yes, she was surrounded by friends, but with that she was also surrounded by couples.

Diana and Akko were having a great time as per usual. Lotte and Barbara seemed to be having a thing? In fact, the two had left sometimes ago. Even Sucy found some dude who loved mushrooms are much as she did! Amanda sighed, she wished her former teammates could have made it, but Jasminka and Constanze were also pursuing their own love interest.

Amanda took a long sip of the whiskey in her cup.  _I should've stayed in America…._ Although she was happy to celebrate Akko's success with her friends, she should've at least brought a date or something…

"Hey you ok?" A voice rang from behind. Amanda turned around to be face to face with Hannah England. She didn't look a whole lot different from when they were in high school. Of course, she didn't look like a teenager anymore. Now she looked like a young woman, no longer was her brown hair pulled into a pony tail. Instead it flowed freely past her shoulders.

_Had her hair always be that long?_

"Amanda?" Hannah continued waving her hand in from of Amanda's face.

Amanda snapped out of her thoughts. "Huh? Oh yeah, I'm alright. What's up Hannah?"

Hannah hopped up on the bar stool next to Amanda and sighed. "Nothing much, just trying to stay out of everyone's way." Hannah raised her hand getting the bartenders attention. "Can I get a double shot Sexton on the rocks please."

The bartender nodded his head and slid Hannah her drink after a quick pour. Amanda raised an eye brow.

"Wooooow, you're a whiskey girl?" Amanda grinned. The only other person who Amanda could drink whiskey with was Diana, but Diana was more of a brandy person than a whiskey drinker. Which is a huge difference.

Hannah clicked her tongue after taking a small sip. "Yes, you can't beat a could 'ole Irish whiskey."

"I bet American whiskey is better." Amanda snickered taking down the rest of her drink.

"I bet not." Hannah scoffed also taking down her drink.

"You must be drunk already." Amanda laughed. "Bartender! Double shot of Makers Mark on the rocks stat!" The drink slid in front of Amanda.

_What a cheeky bartender…_

"Actually, that's my first drink of the night. Another one please bartender." Hannah asked. Another drink made its way down.

"Here princess, wrap your lips around this." Amanda switching drinks with Hannah.

Hannah took the glass and inspected the whiskey. Smelling it, studying its color, and finally taking a drink. A hint of smokiness hit Hannah's tongue, and almost a cinnamon taste, but not really spicy, the drink actually pretty smooth and didn't burn the back of her throat like most American whiskey's she's tried.

Amanda watched the brunette actually take in the flavors, to be honest, Amanda thought that Hannah was simply going to drink the whiskey and just argue. But it seemed the smaller girl really did appreciate good whiskey.

"Well?" Amanda smirked.

"Hmm, not bad." Hannah handed Amanda back her glass. "I'm not into spices that much. I like more fruit-ish flavors. Now try mine." Hannah looked down to her glass and then back to Amanda.

Now, Amanda new good whiskey when she tasted it. However, all alcohol pretty much smelled the same. Whiskey smelled like whiskey. Vodka, like Vodka, and so on. So, unlike her counterpart, Amanda just dove right into the liquor and let the flavor speak for itself. "Damn, I gotta admit, that's pretty good Hannah."

Hannah smiled and took her drink back. "Now admit it." Hannah leaned into Amanda. "Irish. Whiskey. Is. Better."

Not the one to back away from a challenged, Amanda leaned in as well. There noses barley touching. "Make me." Amanda felt her heart flutter a little. There was no way it was the alcohol, she only had one drink.

Hannah smiled and bit her lip. "I bet by the end of the night you'll want another taste of Irish whiskey."

"Are you challenging me drink for drink England?"

From a distance Akko and Diana watched the two girls at the bar. Akko leaned back into a chair with Diana sitting sideways on her lap. "Should we do something?" Akko asked massaging Diana's calves.

Diana smirked. "No… I think this has been a long time coming. Wouldn't you agree Akko?"

Akko grinned. "You're right. And our friend's though we were dense."

* * *

By the end of the night both were mildly drunk surprisingly.

"Can you believe that!" Amanda said slamming her drink on the bar top. "The nerve of that guy! And he has the audacity to tell me that I was the one pushing him away!"

"What a jerk!" Hannah slurred slamming her drink down as well. "I totally get it! Like, it's not our fault we're picky!"

"We have standards!"

"Specified requirements!"

Amanda and Hannah laughed loudly, letting their voice fill the bar.

"Ladies" Diana said putting a hand on Hannah's shoulder. "My fiancé and I are heading home. Thank you two for gracing us with your presence."

Akko stood behind Diana with a big smile on her face. "We're tired. Do you guys need a ride home or something?"

Amanda hiccuped. "Nah I'm good. My hotel is within walking distance. Drunkie over her might need one." Amanda wrapped her arm around Hannah's waist. "But that's only if she's ready to admit defeat and not try and get me to drink more Irish whiskey."

Hannah narrowed her eyes at the American witch. "The night's still young."

"The hotel has a 24- hour bar."

Akko and Diana looked at each other. "I think you guys have had enough…" Akko said worriedly.

"We'll be fine, she can sleep over if she likes." Amanda said brushing away Akko's statement.

"Diana we'll be fine. I'll call you tomorrow to prove it." Hannah grinned.

Diana rubbed the bridge of her nose and sighed. "Then I'll look forward to it."

And with that Akko and Diana left the bar.

The night was cold, and woke the two witches up a little from their drunken stupor. Amanda leaned into Hannah. She was warm, and regardless of the whiskey smell slightly emitting off of the brunette, she still smelled sweet like flowers. Hannah didn't seem to mind and leaned in as well, using Amanda to help her walk straight.

Other than going to the bar as planned Amanda and Hannah went straight to the hotel room.

"So how have you been since graduation?" Hannah asked plopping down on the bed.

Amanda fell back on the bed and laid behind Hannah. "Ah, S'alright. I'm starting a museum for magical artifacts."

"Did you steal them?" Hannah ask sarcastically.

Amanda frowned. "Come on, I don't do that anymore. Plus with all the trouble I got into while in school with artifacts, I have the best security system in the country."

"That's ironic."

"Yeah it kinda is…" A comfortable silence filled the room, and absent mindedly Amanda lazily reached up and began playing with Hannah's hair. Hannah hummed in content and laid back on the bed with Amanda. There heads just barley touching.

"I forgot how long your hair was." Amanda muttered.

"Hmm, seems like yours grew longer too." Hannah reached around and twirled Amanda's hair between her fingers.

Amanda sighed. "It's nice talking to you again"

And it was nice, Amanda glanced at the girl to her side. She couldn't see her face, but it seemed that Hannah had enjoyed herself throughout the night.

Hannah rolled on her stomach and looked into Amanda's eyes. Amanda's breath hitched, a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time rose from the stomach.

"Yeah it's nice." Hannah laid her head on Amanda's chest.

Amanda laughed at herself. They used to non- stop tease Akko and Diana for being so dense, but her she was, almost 5 years later and only now she realized her feelings.  _What a dunce…._

"I've missed you…" Hannah mumbled against Amanda's chest. "You just left after graduation. You hardly even said good- bye to us."

Amanda frowned. "I… I had to. My family needed help."

Hannah's hand moved from Amanda's hair to cup the American's cheek. "What… What if I wanted to come with you?"

Amanda felt her heart beat faster. She could've done that. She could've let at least Hannah know where she was going. At least they could've kept in contact, something. "I couldn't ask you to leave, you have your own life to live…" Amanda chuckled lightly. "You don't even like American whiskey. How could you have possibly lived in America with me."

Hannah giggled. "I'm sure they sell Irish whiskey in America, and even if they didn't I wouldn't have minded."

"Y'know…" Amanda thought carefully. It had been 5 years. There was no point in holding back now. "I wouldn't mind changing to Irish whiskey for a while… It'd be a nice break."

Hannah looked up at Amanda and smirked. She adjusted herself to be face to face to Amanda. "I guess I win then."

Hannah pressed her lips against Amanda's, and Amanda was more than happy to take in her second taste of Irish whiskey that night.


	5. Chapter 5

_Get up…_

Akko slowly pushed herself up off the ground. Her dirtied uniform clung to her skin.

"Come on Akko, this isn't over." Her professor called over to her. The confidence in her voice only pushed Akko's own drive. "The ground will hold you when you are done. But you're not done."

Akko's body screamed in pain. But that's the thing about pain… It demands to be felt.

"The pain you feel today will be the strength you feel tomorrow." Her beloved professor cheered on.

Despite gravity, Akko stood tall, as if the simple act of standing had brought her closer to her goal than any moment before. Not out of stubbornness, not out of a need to demonstrate the depth of will it takes to carry. She couldn't quit, not now. She was already in pain, already hurting, she might as well get a reward from it now. She owed herself that one.

Bruises covered her legs; her face was scratched from flying debris.

"Concentrate Akko. Your body can stand almost anything. It's your mind that you have to convince."

Akko readied herself again. Professor Ursula was right. Great witches weren't great because that's how they were born, they were great because they worked hard. Akko's eyes narrowed at the stone golem that Professor Ursula built for her training.

Akko took her stance. "One more round we go…" She took off running towards a stone golem. Not one as big as the one that attacked during the Enchanted parade, but a powerful opponent for even the best of student witches.

The golem roared against the defiant witch who didn't know when to quit. The golem threw some boulders towards Akko, immediately she dodged to the right for the first one.

She tucked and rolled under the second one. Although she lost her footing and rolled longer than she had wanted, she was still moving forward. She pulled out her wand, and kept running forward when she caught up to her feet.

The golem through a tree next.

"Diphulaniado!" Akko yelled pointing her wand towards the tree.

Immediately the tree exploded feet away from the golem, momentarily blinding it.

But that was all Akko needed.

When Akko felt she was close enough Akko yelled on last incantation. "Vega Varulus"

With the leg strengthen spell Akko was able to jump meters up into the air, coming face- to- face with the golem. Still keeping the spell on her legs, Akko dove in and kicked the golem's head clean off, shattering the solid rock into tiny pebbles.

Professor Ursula smiled in pride watching her pupil grow into such a strong witch, both physically, and in magical skill. Akko was now able to use powerful spells, and be able to combine it with her own outstanding physical ability. A feat that head taken Ursula a long time to master.

After what seemed like thousands and thousands of hours of training, she had finally mastered another spell to her own likeness. Although she pretty much imitated what her professor had done before, Akko felt she was one step closer to her dreams.

Akko landed on the ground skidding to a halt as the rest of the stone crumbled around her.

"I- I did it…" Akko said turning to her professor with a big radiant smile stretched across her face.

Ursula looked at Akko. It seemed as if the sun has taken the day off and hired her student as its substitute.

But with using two powerful spells together, combining the hours of training she had put in today, fatigue seemed to hit Akko like a train. Thus, the teenager fell to her knees.

"Akko!" Ursula ran over to her student's side. "Are you alright Akko?"

Akko sighed and collapsed onto the cool grass. The night air felt crisp, and fresh in her burning lungs. "Yeah… I'm… I'm fine…" She said in between breaths.

Ursula smiled and sat back next to Akko. "You did well today."

"Thanks… Professor." Akko huffed. Akko raised both hands in the air, reaching towards the stars. " Ya know… Sometimes I feel… As if all the stars have been looking at me, taking notices and keeping track of my dreams."

"They're not the only ones Akko, your friends have been giving you strength as well."

"I know." Akko let her arms collapse back to her sides. "And I'm not gonna waste it…"

A comfortable silence filled the air. Ursula felt so much pride and happiness for her student. Akko's will and determination could never be weakened. Even if mountain tops were to dare her to look down, she would climb. Akko has saved countless people from even the option of surrender. Akko was the type of person that if she were to ever fall down and lose her spark, she would stand right back up and raise a wild fire.

Soft snoring could be hear breaking Ursula's thoughts. The older witch looked down and saw Akko fast sleep. Ursula chuckled softly and picked the girl up like a child. The older witch hooked Akko's legs around her hips, and laid Akko's head against her shoulder with the teenager's arms draped lazily around the Professors neck.

It was amazing to see this typical ball of pure happiness and light could become so child like and vulnerable. It was at this moment Professor Ursula decided that if she were to ever have a child, she would want her child to be just as true, determined and caring as Akko.

 _With all the drive in the world, Akko, you still need gas…_ The professor thought as she made their way back to the academy.


End file.
